


Minx

by caramelatnight



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Persona 5 Protagonist, Dom/sub, Enthusiastic Consent, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Akira is a feral little shit and I love him, Omega Verse, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, They’re both very feral actually, Top Akechi Goro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:28:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26514451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caramelatnight/pseuds/caramelatnight
Summary: “Really? Nothing else concerning you?” Akechi leaned forward without batting an eye. Akira tensed up.“All that chalk Mr. Ushimaru threw at my head must have shaken a few brain cells loose. Don’t worry about it.” He scratched at his neck again.In which Akechi’s scent sends Akira into a heat earlier than he expected.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 10
Kudos: 339





	Minx

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t check for grammar. Have fun wheeeee

“Kurusu-Kun, are you alright?” 

The alpha observed him from behind the counter. Akechi sipped on his now lukewarm coffee. Previously, they’d engaged in a rather fun debate about the Phantom Thieves’ motives and brand of justice. Akira just seemed to attract his attention like no other can despite his initial unassuming appearance. 

He knew better than to disregard Akira in that way. Try as he might, he could never pin down and truly tell what Akira’s true nature was. They never discussed their secondary gender seeing as how it had little impact on their rivalry. Upon closer inspection, he’d catch glimpses of intense steel grey eyes that wouldn’t be out of place for an alpha, yet he had the steady calmness of a beta and the caring attitude of an omega. 

It didn’t help that the scent of coffee and curry doused any scent Akira exuded. So for simplicity’s sake, Akechi concluded him as a beta for the time being. 

It’s no surprise he caught onto his recent strange behavior. Akira seemed much jumpier than usual, and he backed away so much to the point where it’s obvious he was trying to distance himself from Akechi. He watched as Akira scratched the crook of his neck. Had he done something to disturb Akira? Everything seemed relatively normal… he couldn’t let this go by. He needed to get close to his target for his plans. Their comfortable silence ended abruptly once Akechi could hardly stand his fidgeting. 

“Kurusu-kun, I can hear your thoughts all the way from here.” 

His words prompted Akira to jolt in surprise, making the detective raise an eyebrow in suspicion. Strange, he never let his guard down like that. His warm maroon eyes turned cold and calculating as he honed in on the poor barista. 

“Sorry,” His voice remained leveled, but he could tell his voice wavered as he continued talking. “I’m just thinking about my exams.” 

“Really? Nothing else concerning you?” Akechi leaned forward without batting an eye. Akira tensed up. 

“All that chalk Mr. Ushimaru threw at my head must have shaken a few brain cells loose. Don’t worry about it.” He scratched at his neck again. 

He raised an eyebrow at that statement, but stayed focused. He sighed softly, glancing off to the side and twirling a strand of his hair. He’s not actually worried-he can’t afford to be. He sunk too much blood, sweat, and tears to let one measly barista stop him. This is all just an act to get closer to his enemy. 

“Akira,” He paused, noting how he shivered, “I can tell something’s wrong.” He put down his now cold cup of coffee and stood up. The brunette extended his hand out to Akira. “You can confide in me.”

“There’s… nothing wrong with me. I’m fi-“ 

Before Akira could collapse in on himself and hit the floor, Akechi was already there to catch him. The brunette could hear Akira gasp sharply in his hold and completely go limp. For a second, he feared the barista might have injured himself. He began to look over his body, checking for any injuries. 

“Are you alright, Kurusu-kun?!” 

He merely heard a sharp keen from him and Akira’s hands quickly reached up to claw at his own neck. What in the world is he doing?! He hastily used his strength to haul Akira up and wrap his hand around both of his wrists. He pushed him up against the wall and slammed his hands above his head. 

“Get a hold of yourself!” Akechi’s unsure of what’s even happening to Akira until a sweet scent began to overwhelm the scent of coffee in the cafe. His eyes shifted down toward Akira’s neck, now bare of any scent blockers. 

Omega. 

It clicked in his mind as he stared at Akira’s trembling form. The scent glands of omegas become swollen and sensitive during heat, but never to the extent of ripping a scent patch off. How long had the ravenette delayed his heat? Akechi could hardly think much further as he’s surrounded by sweet caramel and undertones of something nutty, nearly coffee-like but not quite. Akira looked barely lucid, his glasses skewered on his face from their tussle and his face flushed such a pretty red as he panted quietly. 

His grip on Akira tightened before he could think. Unlike every other omega’s sickly scent that made his stomach churn, the ravenette’s scent enticed him. He had to get more, claim him before any of the other slimy thieves could. He had to claimhimclaimhimclaimhimcl- 

“A-Akechi…. please,” Akira whined, snapping him out of his stupor. 

He can’t take advantage of an omega like this. He couldn’t stoop as low as him. Akechi shushed the trembling omega and scooped him up in his grasp. He carried him bridal style ignored the way Akira buried his nose into his neck and practically tumbled in content. 

“I got you,” Akechi spoke repeatedly as he climbed up the stairs to Akira’s room. The continual assault quickly wore down on his patience. Every step was a struggle as his urge to just claim Akira roared at him. He finally reached his bed and gently set him down. “I’ll be right back with some supplies, alright?” 

His words seemed to awaken something in Akira. The omega shook his head furiously and growled loudly, nearly shocking Akechi. He grabbed him and yanked the alpha down onto the mattress with him with strength he’s never seen before. His piercing gunmetal eyes bore into Akechi. “Stay.” 

“Kurusu-kun-“ 

“Akira.” 

“Akira, you’re not of sound mind,” Neither was Goro if he keeps this up. He felt his last grips of control slipping away as he practically growled out his last few words. “I’m not taking advantage of you. This is your last warning.” 

The little minx grinded against him to his astonishment. Despite his desperate pants and eyes clouded with lust, his rebellion still dwelled within him. 

“I’ve… wanted this since I met you. Now fuck me or I’ll call-“

He’s cut off as Akechi snarled and claimed Akira’s lips. He moaned loudly, muffled as the alpha nearly tore his apron off of him. 

“You’re not letting anyone else touch a single hair on you, understand?” Akechi’s voice dropped several octaves as they began to strip each other of their clothes until they had nothing to hide. Fuck, was he everything Akechi had dreamed of and more. Underneath those clothes laid a lithe body with the prettiest skin ripe for marks. He felt Akira’s eyes practically burn into him as his jaw dropped. 

“What?” 

“I’m not going to need anyone else with a cock like that.” He blurted out shamelessly, smirking when he caught Akechi blushing. 

Akechi growled and lunged forward, pressing their lips together in a rough kiss. The alpha easily dominated over him and left him nothing but to take what he could give. He bit down on Akira’s bottom lip, earning a muffled cry. As they parted, he smirked at how a little kiss could make his perceived enemy so debauched. Akechi could already see streaks of slick practically pouring out of him. He roamed his gloved hands across his chest and pinched a nipple harshly. Akira’s surprised cry rang out like music to him as he kept kneading at his chest. 

“You planned this, didn’t you? Had I known you were so easy… perhaps I should have done this sooner.” 

Akira moaned and frantically nodded. He rutted against Akechi again, only to be shoved down as Akechi tutted at him. He took a hold of his glove with his teeth and tugged them off, delighting in how Akira’s breath hitched and his eyes followed his every movement. 

“Patience, you’ll have your reward soon enough.” 

Akechi undressed relatively quickly, just as desperate to touch his ome- Akira as much as the omega. His hand trailed down to his entrance as his other hand began to lazily stroke his cock. His fingers gathered his slick. 

“You’re so wet down here that I could probably just put in a finger.” Akechi marveled as he slowly inserted the first finger. No resistance, yet he clenched around him so needily. Was it even his first time? 

He slowly pumped it in and out before putting in another finger. He timed it with his strokes on Akira’s cock, watching him mewl and buck his hips in a desperate attempt to get more friction, anything to quell the heat. He wanted to ravage him already, but Akechi didn’t want to hurt the omega. Too much, that is.

He snapped out of his thoughts as Akira threw his head back and cried so prettily. Ah, he must have hit that spot. Akechi added a third finger and pressed insistently against his prostate. He observed the way Akira’s hands fisted the sheets and his back arched up with hunger. 

“Please! I’m ready- just fuck me!” The omega pleaded 

Neither could hardly wait. He withdrew his fingers, shushing Akira’s needy whine as he began to line up his cock to his hole. He pushed in slowly and hissed as tight heat enveloped him. Even when he stretched Akira out, he still felt so tight as if he was milking his cock for all he’s worth. Akira’s hands flew to his shoulder, digging his nails into him as he gasped and moaned weakly. 

“Are you alright? I can-” He stopped, only to receive a growl from the omega that sent shivers down his spine. Akira looked debauched, but the fire in his eyes drew the detective in. 

“Don’t stop.” 

The way Akira always rose to meet any challenges that Akechi threw at him never ceased to amaze the alpha. As he bottomed out, he couldn’t help but marvel at how easily hi- the omega took him in. It’s almost like he’s made for him. He waited for him to adjust, lavishing his neck with bites and hickeys, ones he knew would be hard to hide even with Akira’s turtleneck. He listened to the omega’s soft moans until he began squirming with need again. 

“I’m ready now.” 

Akechi wrapped his hands around Akira’s lithe waist and began to set a slow pace. He’s trying so hard to be patient, make sure he didn’t hurt the ravenette. Akira was so tight and absolutely perfect. The omega sobbed in pleasure and rutted back against him, desperate for more. He jolted as Akechi’s cock pressed up against his prostate. 

“Faster, please. I need you.” His omega begged so prettily for him that Akechi didn’t even want to tease him. 

The detective quickly picked up his pace, his grip on the omega’s waist so tightly that he’s sure he’d carry hand shaped bruises. Every thrust just brushed up against Akira’s prostate perfectly and unrelentingly. The scent of caramel increased to a nearly dizzying amount. Akira’s loud cries of “more” and moans, his scent, his warmth- Akechi’s completely surrounded by the omega. 

His Akira. 

Yes, his Akira. Akechi needed to breed and mark his omega, make sure no one else could mistaken him for anyone else’s. He could feel his knot begin to swell as he neared his climax, stretching the omega even more. The alpha snarled as Akira dug his nails in and scratched down his back. 

“Knot me, knot me, knot me! I want your knot!” He wrapped his legs around Akechi tightly, ensuring there’s no way for him to pull out.

Akechi worked insistently on getting the knot into Akira. He slammed his omega down, Akira howling in ecstasy as his knot finally got in. The alpha lunged for his throat and broke skin with his teeth as he came deep inside of Akira. His back arched off the bed in a perfect bow as he took all of Akechi. The omega came with a shout, covering their chests with his cum. He collapsed onto the bed, body pliant and tired. The detective nudged himself and curled up around Akira. He glanced down at his neck, his breath baited. He’d missed by a few scant centimeters. Any closer and- they would have bonded together. 

Akechi didn’t want to think about those implications. 

He stayed there and buried his face into sweaty ebony locks. As he calmed down from his rush, he realized that Akira would need more supplies in order to get through his head. LeBlanc didn’t have much other than curry ingredients, but he had to make sure Akira didn’t have to leave his bed. As his knot deflated enough for him to pull out, he began to get out of bed. 

“I have to go buy supplies.” 

A pair of hands wrapped around him and pulled him back down again. Akira managed to reverse their positions, with him now looming over the alpha with a look of desperation. Even as his cum trailed down his ass, the omega was already trying to coax Akechi’s cock into hardening again. 

“It’s not enough. Please, it’s still not enough.” 

“Akira, we said this was only for one n-“ 

Akira already sunk down on his cock, hole and slick loose enough from their previous romp. The detective swore loudly as he’s enveloped in tight heat again. He didn’t even have to look down to know he’s already hard, body unable to resist the omega. 

“Again, please Goro,” Akira's voice came out in breathless little pants, siren-like to Akechi. The way he crooned the alpha’s name so needily sent shivers down his spine. Akechi growled and grabbed hips with a vice-like grip. 

He’s going to be here for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> I finished this out of spite 
> 
> Twitter:  
> https://twitter.com/caramelatnight?s=21


End file.
